Feeling Better
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Post-episode Driving Miss Gilmore. Emily returns home after her day with Lorelai.


Author's Note: This is my first story for my Gilmores, so hopefully I did alright. I just binge watched all of Gilmore Girls and fell madly in love with Richard and Emily, so here we are. Enjoy!

**Feeling Better**

Emily came home and slammed the door behind her. She hung up her coat and went straight upstairs. She felt filled with…she wasn't quite sure what. She was upset. Not necessarily angry, and not quite sad. Just upset.

The house was empty, the staff having been sent home a long time ago. She didn't want people underfoot when she felt like this. She would just end up firing them. Though she didn't like being alone in the house right now. She wished Richard were there. Emily never liked being vulnerable in front of him or anyone else, but he was the only person she could let her guard down with. And right now, keeping composure just felt a little too difficult.

She decided to take a bubble bath. She still couldn't see very well, so reading or watching tv would just give her a headache, and it was too early to go to bed. Emily moved around the bathroom slowly and carefully, cursing that sham of a doctor for leaving her with this blurry, useless vision. It wasn't often that Emily Gilmore ever felt useless or broken, and she hated it. She lowered herself into the foamy scented water and sighed happily when her tired skin was enveloped by the warmth. Yes, this was definitely going to help.

Richard came home to a dark house. He had expected some staff to be around. After all, Emily was in no state to be doing much for herself. Maybe she was still out with Lorelai. He put his briefcase in his study before making his way upstairs in the eerie quiet.

He found a light on in the bedroom. It was just Emily's bedside lamp, but he could tell she had been there. Her shoes were neatly placed by the bench in the large walk-in closet, not yet placed back in their proper place amongst the rest of her elegant footwear. He hung up his jacket and made his way to the bathroom, the telltale light coming through the bottom of the door.

He knocked on the door softly. "Emily?"

Inside, Emily blinked her eyes open, squinting into the blurred light of her bathroom. "Richard?" she called out.

"Yes, dear. I just got home. Can I come in?"

"I'm in the bath."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

She sighed. Normally she wouldn't approve of him coming in while she was trying to relax in the bath, but she was too drained to protest. "Fine. Come in."

Richard opened the door and came inside. She was lying in the large bathtub, covered in bubbles. "How are you feeling?" he asked, coming to sit on the edge of the tub.

"Awful."

He reached out to stroke her cheek gently. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry. I hated to leave you like this. Were the nurses and maids helpful?"

"Oh Richard, they were incompetent. All of them. Lorelai came to help. Begrudgingly, but she did drive me everywhere I needed to go so the day wasn't a complete waste."

"I'm glad she could be here for you."

"She didn't want to. I know she hated every second of it, like she always does when she's forced to spend time with me."

"Oh I don't know how true that is," he disagreed.

"Don't pretend, Richard. If I hadn't forced her, she would have left me here all day in the dark to fend for myself."

Richard knew she was right. He had called and practically begged Lorelai to check on Emily for this very reason. At least their daughter had the good sense to be a help to her mother when she needed it. Richard leaned over and kissed Emily's forehead. "Did you have any dinner?"

"No. I just got home a little while ago and got right in the bath. What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"It's late. But I suppose I should have something. Have you eaten?"

"No. I just wanted to get home to you."

Emily pressed her lips together, trying not to smile at his words. He really could be so sweet sometimes.

Richard saw her expression and could tell she was pleased with his small gesture. "Why don't you get out of the bath and get comfortable, and I'll find something in the kitchen for us, alright?"

"That seems like a good idea."

He grabbed one of the large, fluffy towels from the rack on the far wall and brought it over for her. "Here, let me help you." Without giving her a moment to protest, Richard took her hands and pulled her up, wrapping her in the towel. He held her close to him as she stepped out, careful not to let her slip.

Emily bristled at the idea that she needed to be aided in this way, but Richard held her tight. She felt safe, rather than helpless. In a moment of sentimental weakness, she nuzzled into his chest. She felt the vibration beneath her cheek as he chuckled. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she smiled.

"Can you see well enough to get by or would you like me to stay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

He nodded. "I'll find something for us to eat. I'll be back." He left Emily to do whatever she needed to do.

Emily was a bit slower than usual in putting on her face creams and changing into her pajamas and a robe. At least she didn't run into anything in her blurred state. She had just gotten into bed when Richard returned with a tray. "What did you find?" she asked, unable to see exactly what he had brought.

"I made sandwiches with the leftover ham from the other night. There was a very nice aged cheddar in the fridge. And I brought up club soda and vodka, though I didn't know if you should drink so soon after surgery."

"No, I don't think I should. I have no idea what kind of drugs they used on me, so it's probably best not to chance it. Plain club soda for me. And the sandwiches sound lovely."

Richard felt positively decadent eating in bed with his wife. It wasn't something they ever did. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be proper, and Emily would have never allowed it. He hated seeing her at anything less than her usual strong, impeccable self. But he had to admit, seeing her relax her standards and let her guard down a bit was always fun.

They ate in relative silence, quietly appreciating the other's presence. Emily found herself reflecting on the day's events, especially the latter part. "Lorelai isn't getting married," she said quietly.

"What do you mean? I thought the wedding was all planned. June third."

Emily shook her head sadly. "She didn't say why, only that it isn't happening."

"When did this happen?"

"When I took her to the realtor's office to look at the house."

"Oh dear."

Emily could feel her emotions overpowering her again. "She loved the house, Richard. She said it was perfect. But she started to cry and told me she wasn't getting married." Even now, a few hours after it had happened, Emily wished she had taken her daughter in her arms and comforted her. But no, she had just put her hand on Lorelai's shoulder and done nothing.

Richard could see that Emily was barely holding herself together. He quickly put the tray of food on the floor so it would be out of the way. He scooted over on the bed and pulled Emily into his arms. She clung to him tightly. "I don't understand," Richard thought aloud. "I thought she was so set on this Luke fellow."

"I know he isn't ideal," Emily said, "but he made her happy. She loves him. I know there's more going on than she'll tell me, but I just can't help thinking about all those years ago when we were dating and I worried that you weren't going to marry me. I never wanted Lorelai to feel that kind of pain, and here she is."

"You were worried I wouldn't marry you?" Richard asked in surprise.

"Well yes. You didn't want to make plans for the future with me. You were very distant and secretive, and I thought you were going to break up with me. And the idea of that nearly killed me. I was so in love with you, I couldn't imagine any future for myself where I wasn't your wife."

"But here we are! I knew I was going to marry you the moment I met you."

"That's a lie, but thank you for saying it anyway."

"It is not a lie!" he protested. "I don't mind admitting to you, Emily, that even before we started officially dating, I spend many a sleepless night fantasizing about you."

Emily's eyes went wide. "You did not!"

"Indeed I did. I still do." He grinned at her, his blue eyes shining mischievously.

She opened her mouth and quickly closed it. She didn't have a response to that.

Richard continued, "And you know now, of course, that I was distant and noncommittal with you at the time because I was planning on proposing. Which you ruined by getting angry at me."

"I had every right to be angry at you, Richard Gilmore," she insisted.

He chuckled. "If you say so, Emily."

His assent contented her. She snuggled into his embrace. "I'm glad you're home. But I thought you were going to be gone for a few days."

"I was able to reschedule two of the meetings for earlier today, so I got right on the plane as soon as we were finished. I didn't want to leave you any longer than strictly necessary."

"Thank you. Just having you here makes me feel a little better." Emily tilted her head up so she could kiss him. Even with that mustache, nothing made her feel as good as when he kissed her.

Richard happily acquiesced to kissing her for as long as she would allow. Anything to make her feel better.


End file.
